SEJA MINHA
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Ele apareceu à noite, querendo vingança. Mas encontrou em uma determinada mortal um sentimento há muito esquecido! Desafio da Megawinsone Hades e Tétis. capítulo 4 on line
1. Prólogo

SEJA MINHA 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

Essa fic é o meu presente de Natal para a minha amiga Megawinsone!

Ela adora casais realmente inusitados e me desafio a escrever com esses personagens que além de nunca terem se visto no anime ou no mangá, eu diria que eles não tinham nada a ver um com o outro.

Mas o desafio foi lançado e cá estou!

Espero que gostem!

Prólogo: Um estranho na noite 

Era o vigésimo quinto aniversário de Julian Solo. E a mansão Solo em Atenas estava em festa, com convidados do mundo inteiro para prestar as homenagens ao aniversariante. O jovem e belo milionário estava cercado por várias garotas, loucas para chamar-lhe a atenção e quem sabe se tornarem a futura senhora Solo.

De longe, uma jovem de longos cabelos olhava a cena entristecida. Ela o amava, mas Julian Solo...e ele não se lembrava de nada do seu passado como Posseidon, ou dela. Não era por Posseidon que Tétis estava apaixonada, mas por Julian, e sabia que era um amor platônico, sem futuro algum.

De todos os Generais Marinas, ela era a única a continuar por perto para protegê-lo. Sorento há muito partiu, para viver a própria vida. Soube que ele voltara a sua terra natal.

De repente, a sereia ouviu sons de passos na grama seca do enorme jardim que cercava a propriedade. Oculta pela folhagem de uma árvore, Tétis reparou em quem se aproximava. Reparou que ele usava um manto que ocultava seu rosto, mas o estranho possuía um poderoso Cosmo que o envolvia. Tão poderoso quanto o de Posseidon!

Logo deduziu que ele era uma ameaça em potencial a Julian e saiu de seu ponto de observação e parou diante dele, usando suas escamas de Sereia, se colocando entre o estranho e a casa da família Solo.

"Quem é você?"-ela indagou, sem abaixar a guarda.-"Chegando na surdina, ocultando seu rosto...certamente não está com boas intenções. O que quer?"

"Então...ainda sobrou alguém do orgulhoso exército de Posseidon."-disse o intruso com a voz grave.-"É muito atrevida para alguém do seu nível, mulher. Seu mestre, o jovem Solo, deveria recompensá-la por tamanha lealdade, pena que ele não viverá tanto!"

"Sabe que Julian é Posseidon?"-admirou-se.-"Quem é você?"

"Posseidon interferiu em meus planos. Ousou me desafiar ao enviar aos cavaleiros de Atena as armaduras de ouro. Um mero contratempo, mas tal atitude deve ser punida como merece. Pretendo eliminar Julian Solo, e com isso, eliminar Posseidon."-respondeu com uma frieza que causou arrepios em Tétis.

"Você é...?"

Tétis sentiu um calafrio ao descobrir quem era o seu oponente, não era párea para ele, mas lembrou-se que Julian não tinha nenhuma recordação e o espírito do Imperador dos Mares ainda estava lacrado. O rapaz não tinha nenhuma chance!

"Não vou permitir que dê um passo sequer. Não importa quem seja, não permitirei que machuque Julian."

"Tola."

O estranho deu um novo passo, e seu rosto foi iluminado parcialmente pelo luar e Tétis foi capaz de ver um par de profundos olhos verdes, e um rosto incrivelmente belo, porém sem qualquer traço de sentimentos. Era tão frio quanto o ar desta noite.

Ignorando o efeito daquele olhar tão frio e sem sentimentos sobre ela, Tétis avançou contra o intruso, que sem se mexer a repeliu com seu Cosmo. Tétis cai ao chão muito ferida e com sua armadura destruída, além de qualquer reparação.

O estranho ia passando por ela, mas parou ao sentir que sua capa estava presa em algo. Olhou para baixo e surpreso viu a guerreira segurando sua capa, com um olhar determinado dirigido à ele, e tentando com sua últimas forças erguer-se.

"Na-não...vou dei-deixar que o...machuque."-balbuciou antes de perder os sentidos.

Tétis caiu vencida, mas ainda segurava a capa dele com força, como se esse ato tão insignificante pudesse detê-lo.

O intruso a olhou durante um longo tempo, admirando sua determinação em proteger seu mestre. Determinação esta que muitos homens sequer possuem.

Ela estava muito ferida. Se ficasse ali, certamente morreria por falta de cuidados. Ponderou sobre o que fazer...Afinal, que importância teria aquela mortal na vida de Hades, o Imperador dos Mortos?

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1

SEJA MINHA 

CAPÍTULO 1:

Tetis despertou de sua inconsciência devagar, abriu os olhos e tentou se lembrar de onde poderia estar e o que havia lhe acontecido. Quando as imagens do seu encontro na noite anterior vieram a sua mente, levantou-se sobressaltada.

Uma súbita dor a fez recuar, colocou a mão sobre o tórax e para a sua surpresa alguém havia colocado faixas e cuidado de seus ferimentos e usava uma túnica azul. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que se encontrava em uma espécie de templo. Com cautela, levantou-se e procurou a saída.

Andou pelos amplos corredores do templo, ornado com belas estátuas de deuses e com afrescos nas paredes mostrando cenas dos funerais de reis e heróis. Chegou até o salão principal e descobriu onde estava.

Estava em um templo dedicado a Hades. Reconheceu na enorme estátua de bronze esculpida a imagem que os antigos gregos tinham do deus. Por haver uma pira acesa, deduziu que o templo não estava abandonado, logo apareceram algumas sacerdotisas, todas vestidas de negros.

"Despertou finalmente."-uma delas falou.-"O Mestre deseja vê-la."

"Mestre?"-a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha.-"Você se refere a..."

"Sim."-a sacerdotisa a interrompeu.-"O Imperador Hades deixou ordens para que cuidemos de você. Chegou aqui trazida por ele, muito ferida. Assim que despertasse, deveríamos levá-la a sua presença. Nos acompanhe, sim?"

Percebendo que não tinha alternativa, a sereia resolveu acompanhar as mulheres.

"É impressionante!"-uma delas falou de repente, olhando para Tetis.

"O que é impressionante?"-Tetis perguntou.

"Raramente o mestre Hades deixa seu reino para ver seus templos espalhados pelo mundo."-explicava.-"E ele nunca ficou tanto tempo aqui. Acredito que ele esperava saber se você ficaria bem ou não."

"E o que isso tem de importante?"-Tetis falou com um tom de voz irritado.-"É o deus dos mortos, certo? Se eu morresse, que isso importaria a um deus?"

As sacerdotisas se calaram e a levaram até os fundos do templo, onde havia um enorme jardim, com flores e árvores frutíferas, apesar de estar do lado de fora do templo, a atmosfera era escura.

Mas a figura de um homem alto, usando roupas negras no centro do jardim foi o que lhe chamou a atenção. Era Hades.

"Vejo que já está se sentindo melhor."-ele falou sem ao menos olhá-la.

"Preciso que me diga uma coisa, Hades!"-ela foi logo falando, nervosa com a situação.-"Você acaso feriu Julian?"

Ele virou-se e a olhou finalmente. Longos segundos se seguiram antes que respondesse:

"Não. Não haveria honra em vingar-me dessa maneira."-falou friamente.

"E por que não me deixou morrer?"-ela criou coragem em perguntar.

"Eu não sei."

"Como não sabe?"– indagou confusa.

"Simplesmente não me pergunte o motivo, seria uma tolice um deus como eu falar sobre sentimentos que há tempos não sinto." – Suspirou.

"Então me deixe voltar para o meu Julian!"

"Por que você quer voltar lá?"-perguntou, admirando o modo petulante com o qual ela se referia a ele, acabou falando com desdém.-"Ah, é mesmo! Sua cega devoção a ela."

"Não se refira aos meus sentimentos por Julian dessa maneira."-apesar da situação, Tetis estava determinada a não abaixar a cabeça diante dele.-"Não é devoção...eu o amo."

"Amor?"-ele sorriu irônico.-"Todas as vezes que ouço essa palavra, tenho vontade de gargalhar. Atena usa esse sentimento pelos mortais para se opor aos deuses...Saiba que ele anunciou em seu aniversário, seu noivado com uma bela jovem."

"Noivado?" –repetiu chocada.

"Tolos amam. Eu já fui um tolo."

Tetis arqueou a sobrancelha curiosa com o comentário dele. Lembrou-se então da lenda de Hades e Perséfone, arriscou a fazer um comentário:

"Pensei que amasse a deusa Perséfone."

"Perséfone..."-ele pronunciou o nome com dor, e a encarou furioso.-"Não ouse dizer o nome dela novamente!"

Tetis recuou um passo, assustada pela reação dele, mas em nenhum momento abaixou a cabeça. Hades se afastou, soltando um suspiro.

"Pode partir quando desejar. Mas terá que esperar que uma embarcação chegue."

"Embarcação?"-espantou-se.-"Estamos em uma ilha?"

"Próximo a Creta."-respondeu desinteressado.

"Tão longe..."-ela coloca a mão sobre a testa que começava a latejar.-"Não me sinto bem."

Ao finalizar a frase a garota desmaia, mas não chega a atingir o chão, pois foi amparada pelo braços do imperador.

Hades carregou sua hóspede até o quarto mais próximo e a depositou na cama, ficando ao seu lado, velando pelo seu sono.

"Eu não entendo...por que me importei com essa mortal?"-refletia ao contempla-la, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.-"Como seus cabelos são sedosos, sua pele é macia, sua determinação em defender o homem que ama, todos esses fatores me enfeitiçam. Não! Isso é tolice! Uma vez me deixar levar pela beleza de uma mulher...e só trouxe infelicidades a ela e a mim mesmo...Não cometerei os mesmos erros..."

"Ju...Julian..."-ela balbuciou.

Hades se ergue, contrariado. A menção do nome do mortal, pelos lábios dela, lhe trouxe uma desagradável sensação.

"Tisífone!"-ele chamou pelo nome de uma de suas sacerdotisas, logo apareceu uma mulher de mais ou menos trinta anos, cabelos e olhos esverdeados.-"Cuide bem dela. Deixe-a confortável até que se recupere e parta."

"Sim, meu senhor."

"Voltarei ao meu reino. Nada de ruim deve acontecer a ela em minha ausência. A jovem está sobre minha proteção enquanto aqui permanecer."

"Sim. Como ordenar, sua majestade."

Ela se curvou quando o deus passou por ela, sumindo de vista. Assim que se percebeu a sós com a inconsciente sereia, a sacerdotisa a olhou curiosa.

"Quem será você que despertou em meu senhor tantos cuidados?"-ela lançou um olhar desagradável a jovem.-"Sou eu quem deveria ter despertado tais sentimentos nele e não você. Ainda bem que partirá logo!"

Horas depois, Tétis acordou. Percebeu que ao seu lado uma bela mulher velava seu sono.

"Quem...?"

"Sou Tisífone. Alta sacerdotisa do deus Hades nesse templo. E você?"

"Meu nome é Tetis. Sou uma sereia de lorde Poseidon."-respondeu sentando-se na cama.

"Ah, também serve a um deus?"-Tisifone sorriu.-"Como se sente?"

"Minha cabeça ainda dói."-Tetis leva a mão a cabeça.

"Logo se recuperará. Tenho usado meu cosmo para cura-la. Em breve poderá ir, apenas espere que um barco venha..."

"Não. Vou me embora agora, e irei nadando se for necessário."-ela levantou-se determinada.-"Onde está a minha armadura?"

"Não seria prudente partir assim."

Embora quisesse que ela fosse embora, se permitisse que algo de ruim acontecesse a ela, Hades poderia puni-la. Apesar de ser um deus das trevas, possuía uma honra inabalável e se ele a colocou sobre sua proteção, assim deveria continuar...pelos menos enquanto ficasse na ilha.

"Não sou uma mulher frágil!"-Tetis procurava a sua armadura pelo quarto, enquanto Tisifone a observava.-"Sou uma sereia e já nadei por todo o mar Egeu sozinha!"

"Talvez...mas nunca nadou estando tão ferida, presumo."

"Onde estão minhas Escamas!"-indagou furiosa.

"Ali."-Tisifone apontou para uma sala adjacente, onde haviam guardado sua armadura.-"Fique mais alguns dias até que esteja mais forte, pro favor."

"Não quero ter o desprazer de ver Hades novamente!"-resmungou.

"Ele voltou ao seu reino."-Tisifone respondeu.-"E com certeza demorará meses para regressar aqui! Raramente o mestre sai de seu reino."

"Ele se foi?"-Tetis sentiu um certo alivio.-"Então ficarei mais alguns dias, Tisifone. Mas assim que me sentir forte, irei embora!"

"Ótimo."-mas a sacerdotisa ficou com ódio da situação.-"Então, fique a vontade em nosso lar, preciso ir, pois tenho obrigações como sacerdotisa. Nos veremos mais tarde."

"Obrigada."-Tetis agradeceu o fato dela sair, sentia que a mulher não havia gostado dela, ou pior, que a odiasse de algum modo.

Seriam longos dias...imaginou o que poderia acontecer com ela durante sua estadia forçada ali.

Três dias depois, no Submundo.

"Eu te disse, irmão."-Tanatos cochichava com Hipnos.-"Ele está estranho!"

"Deixe de tolices, irmão."-Hipnos ralhou.-"Não há nada de errado com sua majestade!"

"Então...por que parece que ele vive com os pensamentos longe?"

"Preocupações com o reino."-respondeu cortando o assunto. Ele também havia notado essas mudanças em seu senhor.

Hades estava sentado em seu trono, a imagem da bela jovem de longos cabelos loiros e atitude petulante, não saia de seus pensamentos. Imaginou que era apenas uma atração por ela, nada além disso. Era comum os deuses se sentirem atraídos por lindas mortais, pois eles também eram acometidos pelas mesmas tolas paixões que os mortais tanto prezavam.

Era uma simples atração física, que com certeza desapareceria quando reencontrar a bela sereia Tetis, toma-la em seus braços e satisfazer-se.

Com isso em mente, mandou que lhe preparasse sua montaria. Retornaria ao mundo dos mortais, e para uma pequena ilha em especial.

Continua...

Quero agradecer aos reviews que me foram enviados por todos que leram a fic...e também aqueles que leram e não mandaram reviews..

Quero agradecer a minha amiga Megawinsone, que me ajudou com esse capítulo!

Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 2

SEJA MINHA 

**Kiss Of Hades**

Inkubus Sukkubus

The night is cold and filled with pain  
And a cruel wind drives home a bitter rain   
But underneath this neon lights  
A dream away is Paradise

Come and take the kiss of Hades  
All you gents and all you ladies  
Before you stands your liberator  
The loving god, annihilator

The lost souls line the concrete wall  
Their blank eyes of death tell it all  
Of shattered dreams and ruined lives  
A dream away is Paradise

Come and take the kiss of Hades  
All you gents and all you ladies  
Before you stands your liberator  
The loving god, annihilator

Come and take the kiss of Hades  
He will save you, sorrow's babies  
Your final saviour stands before you  
He will love you, he'll adore you

When despair is all around  
And the dark claws of hell drag you down  
Death has wings and time it flies  
A dream away is Paradise

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Tisífone caminhava pelo templo, tentando segurar seu desagrado. Não gostava da presença da Sereia, e não gostava mais ainda pela maneira que sua Majestade a tratou. Ela em seus anos de vida e dedicação ao Lorde Hades, nunca recebeu atenção semelhante.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, parou apenas quando percebeu a presença de mais alguém no Templo. Engoliu em seco e ficou pálida ao ver quem era.

"Lorde Hades!"-ela se curvou imediatamente.-"N-não o esperávamos de volta tão cedo!"

"Onde está a minha convidada?"-foi logo perguntando, sem sequer dirigir o olhar à sacerdotisa.

O sangue de Tisifone ferveu com a pergunta de seu mestre.

"Nos jardins da ala leste, senhor."-respondeu de cabeça baixa.

Hades então caminhou até a ala leste, onde encontrou Tetis sentada em um dos bancos, admirando a vista do mar. Ela usava uma das túnicas emprestadas pelas sacerdotisas. O fino tecido escuro das vestes acentuada suas curvas perfeitas, contrastando com os longos cabelos loiros e a pele branca como neve.

Ficou parado,apenas admirando a beleza da sua convidada. Tetis notou a presença de mais alguém e virou-se, encarando Hades.

"Pensei que haviam dito que não retornaria tão cedo."-ela comentou séria.

"Geralmente prefiro a paz de meu reino."-ele nem sabia ao certo por que desejava revê-la.

Ele caminhou até ela e parou ao se lado, observando a mesma vista.

"Espera que ele apareça de dentro do mar para busca-la?"-falou com sarcasmo.

Tetis sabia muito bem de quem ele falava e não respondeu de imediato, mas lançou sobre o deus um olhar furioso.

"A sua sorte é que Poseidon está adormecido!"

"Isso é fácil de resolver. Posso ir a templo submerso de meu irmão e retirar o lacre de Atena que o mantêm preso em um ridículo vaso."-e depois a olhou para ver sua reação.

"Você acha divertido me irritar?"-e lhe deu as costas.

"Não."-respondeu.-"Perdoe-me."

Tetis estancou espantada, ele pedia desculpas?

"Confesso que fiquei um tanto irritado com a possibilidade de que você ainda estivesse pensando nele."-ele explicou.

"Não sei por que da sua irritação."-desconversou, desviando-se do olhar dele.-"Você é um deus, e eu sou apenas uma serva de seu irmão."

"Mas também é uma bela mulher!"-pensou, mas não disse nada.

"É uma serva leal."-foi o que disse, se recriminando pelo uso das palavras.-"Vejo que está quase recuperada."

"Sim. E desejo partir o mais breve possível. Mas..."

"Mas?"

"Ainda pretende se vingar de Julian?"-perguntou receosa.

"Não."-Tetis respirou aliviada.-"Minha rixa é com Poseidon, e não com Solo. Prometo não fazer-lhe mal algum"

"É uma promessa?"

"Sim."

"Acredito em você."

E antes que Hades soubesse o que Tetis enfim planejava, ela abraçou-o, um abraço desprovido de qualquer intimidade. Depois saiu dos jardins sem olhar para trás.

O abraço de Tetis repercutiu em cada célula do corpo de Hades. Ele ficou assombrado, mais do que pudera supor ser possível. Ficou em silêncio, parado no jardim sem se mover. Ela não teve receio de toca-lo, como ele teve de toca-la. Ele que não temia nada e ninguém. Ainda podia sentir seu perfume, juntamente com o perfume das flores que desabrochavam no jardim. Teve vontade de abraça-la mais uma vez e aspirar o perfume diretamente de sua pele. Queria beijá-la!

Mas se controlou. Não era um mortal tolo e apaixonado. Era um deus.

Ainda não entendia o que o levou a sair de seu reino e voltar ao templo. Ainda não entendia por que deseja revê-la. Foi comum os relacionamentos entre mortais e deuses eras atrás, ele sempre repudiou esse tipo de contato, eram superiores aos homens, por que se misturar a eles?

Por que desejava agora essa mulher?

Tisifone assistiu toda a cena escondida atrás de um pilar. Um ódio mortal pela mulher chamada Tetis tomou o seu coração. Sim. Ela amava Hades,mas sempre ocultou isso de todos. Não deixaria uma estranha qualquer fazer o bem queria com seu amado Imperador.

Uma tempestade se aproximava.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetis estava no quarto que lhe ofereceram, observando a janela, vendo a tempestade que se formava no horizonte. Logo ela cairia sobre aquele lugar de maneira implacável. Os céus

Ela não deixou que transparecesse. Anos amando secretamente Julian, lhe ensinaram a esconder seus sentimentos quando desejava. Mas o simples ato de abraçar aquele homem mexeu muito com seus sentidos.

Talvez fosse carência, pensou. Há anos que não sabia o que era ser abraçada por um homem, beijada por ele. Bastou um inocente abraço, como um gesto de agradecimento, para se sentir estranha.

Saiu do quarto e andou pelos corredores, já conhecia cada coluna, cada estatua, cada pedra daquele lugar, pois sem nada o que fazer ali, passava o tempo admirando e explorando o lugar. Chegou até um dos luxuosos quartos do templo, entrando sem cerimônia alguma nele.

Assustou-se ao notar que ele não estava vazio. Hades estava lá, examinando um pergaminho antigo, do qual desviou o olhar ao vê-la parada à porta. Ele não estava usando o pesado manto de antes e sim uma túnica longa e mais leve, também de cor escura, mas que deixava transparecer o corpo jovem e másculo do deus.

"Desculpe. Não sabia que eram seus aposentos."-e ia se retirando.

"Feche a porta!"-ordenou Hades.

Tetis parou e o encarou com um brilho de raiva no olhar. Hades se indagava se ela o obedeceria.

"Feche a porta."-ele repetiu.-"Mas fique aqui."

"Não gosto que me dêem ordens."-ela respondeu.-"Apenas obedeço as ordens do meu imperador!"

"Feche a porta."-ele pediu de novo.

Desta vez, Tetis obedeceu.

"Venha cá."-ele pediu.

Tetis caminhou cautelosa, parando diante dele.

"Não me interrompeu em nada importante."-ele disse-lhe mostrando o pergaminho.-"Apenas olhava essas coisas antigas. Às vezes, venho aqui apenas para me distrair. Homero tinha o dom de me cativar com suas palavras."

"Homero?"-ela examinou os manuscritos.-"Não imaginava que você leria Homero."

"E o que eu leria?"

"Eu não sei."-respondeu sincera, devolvendo-lhe o pergaminho.

Ficou tensa ao perceber que ele estava muito próximo dela. Hades acariciou-lhe o rosto com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de feri-la. Ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, e logo pressionou-os.

"Abra a boca para mim, Tetis."-ele ordenou. Não era um pedido.

Tetis obedeceu. A boca de Hades cobriu a sua, agora entreaberta, úmida. Após segundos, ela não tinha certeza se devia afastar-se dele ou não. Mas Hades segurava-a pelos cabelos, aprofundando o beijo numa longa carícia de língua, dentes, lábios. Tentava seduzi-la até que ela o beijasse também, perdendo-se nos lábios dele.

Assim que se separaram, Tetis o encarou assustada. Não apenas pelo beijo mais sedutor que recebera em sua vida, mas também pela sua reação a ele.

"Por que?"-perguntou confusa, encarando os olhos verdes e enigmáticos do deus.

"Porque assim eu quis."

A réplica de Tetis morreu em um novo beijo dado por Hades. Desta vez ele a segurou com mais força, fazendo-a se estreitar em seu corpo. Tetis pressionou os seios contra o peito dele, os mamilos entusmecidos.

"Isso...não pode acontecer..."-ela murmurou, enquanto a boca dele deslizava pelo seu rosto e pescoço.

"Diga-me por que não pode acontecer?"-sussurrou bem próximo em seu ouvido.

"Eu...não..."

Hades a beijou mais uma vez, pegando-a no colo e levando-a a seu leito.

Continua..

**Beijo de Hades (tradução)**

A noite está fria e preenchida pela dor   
E um vento cruel leva uma chuva amarga para casa  
Mas abaixo dessas luzes de Néon  
Um sonho afastado é o Paraíso

Venha e receba o beijo de Hades  
Todos vocês cavalheiros e todas vocês damas  
Antes que vocês encontrem o seu libertador  
O deus amante, aniquilador

As almas perdidas revestem a parede de concreto  
Seus olhos vazios de morte contam tudo isso  
Sobre sonhos despedaçados e vidas arruinadas  
Um sonho afastado é o Paraíso

Venha e receba o beijo de Hades  
Todos vocês cavalheiros e todas vocês damas  
Antes que vocês encontrem o seu libertador  
O deus amante, aniquilador

Venha e receba o beijo de Hades  
Ele irá salva-los, bebês pesarosos  
Seu salvador final encontra-se atrás de vocês  
Ele irá amá-los, ele irá adora-los

Quando o desespero está por toda parte   
E as nuvens escuras do inferno te sugam para baixo  
A morte tem asas e o tempo voa  
Um sonho distante é o Paraíso 


	4. Capítulo 3

SEJA MINHA 

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**Evanescence**

Composição: Amy Lee

**Imaginary**

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

CHORUS

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos - your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

CHORUS

If you need to leave the world you live in

Lay your head down and stay a while

Though you may not remember dreaming

Something waits for you to breathe again

CHORUS

Com cuidado, ele a deposita em seu leito, sua boca ainda de posse da dela. Explorando, saboreando. Fazendo-a gemer de leve, e cingir-lhe os ombros largos, fazendo-o enrijecer com o calor de seus dedos. Os beijos continuaram, sensuais e intensos.

"Mais..."-Tetis pediu com voz de súplica.

Hades moveu-se, postando-se sobre o corpo delicado, e mergulhou as mãos nos cabelos espalhados pelos travesseiros, enlaçando uma perna nos quadris macios. Por um instante teve a impressão de que ela ia falar, mas Tetis permaneceu calada. Seu corpo vibrava sob o do Imperador, fremente e ansioso.

Hades deslizou os lábios pela curva do pescoço, espáduas e seios, fazendo-a gemer outra vez. Sentiu o perfume que emanava de sua pele acetinada, excitando-o mais e mais. As mãos ocupavam-se em despi-la completamente e sentir sua tez.

A boca ávida procurou os mamilos róseos, e sugou-os com avidez, e quando ela voltou a gemer, o deus ergueu o rosto. Ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros, enquanto ele se posicionava, afastando-lhe as pernas e, sem saber o que dizia, murmurou:

"Sim, Hades...por favor..."

Pela primeira vez em sua vida imortal, Hades percebeu que não estava apenas abraçando um corpo feminino, mas uma determinada mulher. A guerreira que o desafiou, a fiel guardiã de seu irmão, uma inimiga talvez...Tetis...uma mulher que fazia seu sangue ferver, como há séculos ninguém conseguia faze-lo...uma mulher que em seu olhos podia ver que era tão solitária quanto ele.

Acariciou-a entre as coxas, fazendo-a arquear os quadris e erguer o corpo em uma espécie de súplica muda.

Sem raciocinar mais, Hades a penetrou com um movimento rápido e forte, fazendo-a agarrar-se aos lençóis de punhos cerrados, e enrijecer o corpo. Ela esperava que Hades não visse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Tetis?"-perguntou temendo tê-la machucado.

"Apenas fiquei surpresa...só isso..."-assim dizendo, ela enlaçou-o com as pernas, forçando seu corpo a penetra-la mais.

Abraçou-o. Sentia o coração de Hades batendo mais forte, desenfreado. Deslizou as unhas pelas costas rijas. Tremia de desejo e medo ao mesmo tempo. Estava fazendo o que era esperado nessa hora? O estaria agradando?

De modo lento e ritmado, o Imperador começou a mover-se, fazendo-a acompanhar cada movimento dele, beijando-lhe a boca, acariciando seu corpo. Em breve, os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos, desesperados, estando a ponto de atingirem o frenesi. E Hades ergueu a cabeça, projetando-se em um derradeiro arremesso.

Tetis o recebeu com alegria, ouvindo-o pronunciar seu nome com a voz rouca de desejo. Por fim, com um último gemido abafado, Hades rolou para o lado, e ficaram ambos em silêncio, sem coragem de falar.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Tetis sentiu algo morno escorrendo por suas coxas, e apertou as pernas, esperando que o fluxo de sangue parasse. O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado por algumas velas, dando-lhe um ar lúgubre. Virou-se na cama e viu o homem adormecido ao seu lado, que a mantinha presa com uma mão sobre a sua cintura. Não queria acorda-lo, tateou o chão a procura de suas roupas, vestiu-as e foi até uma cômoda onde havia água limpa em uma jarra.

Pegou a jarra e foi a um quarto ao lado, onde se limpou com um pano. Respirou fundo e tratou de lavar o tecido, a fim de que ninguém percebesse o que houve. Em seguida, voltou ao quarto, mas parou assustada ao vê-lo sentado na cama, olhando-a, esperando-a.

Os olhos azuis estavam frios novamente, sérios. Não pareciam os mesmos olhos que a fitavam com desejo na noite passada, quando se revelou um amante carinhoso e incansável, que a levou ao ápice várias vezes.

"Deveria ter me contado."-murmurou.

Tetis percebeu, mesmo com a parca iluminação, que ele havia visto a grande mancha de sangue no lençol branco, bem onde estava deitada.

Ela virou o rosto e deu os ombros.

"Não parecia preocupado com isso há pouco."-respondeu.

"Não aja como se isso não fosse importante, Tetis."-suspirou e levantou-se, sem se incomodar por estar nu.-"Achei que você e Poseidon..."

Ela o encarou e ergueu o queixo.

"Éramos amantes?"-ela completou a frase e sorriu nervosa.-"Acho que havia dito que era uma guerreira e não uma prostituta. Eu amava Poseidon...mas nunca fui sua amante. Nunca havia tido qualquer intimidade com homem algum, até..."

"Mas omitiu que era virgem! Poderia ter me dito isso, antes que..."

"Não faça disso uma tempestade."-a sereia flou enquanto procurava suas sandálias.-"Isso aconteceria um dia. Alguém tinha que ser o primeiro."

"Você quer em dizer que haverá um segundo? Creio que não, Tetis."

Tetis não respondeu, em vez disso continuou a procurar o calçado. Hades estava acostumado a obter a atenção das pessoas quando falava, e a atitude dela perturbou. Sem saber o que fazer, disse com voz autoritária:

"Não me ignore!"

Ela o encarou e franziu o cenho, irritada:

"Então, devia pensar no que dizer às pessoas, 'Milorde'. Pois seus comentários machistas não merecem uma resposta!"-e pegando suas sandálias começou a calça-las, mas ele a pegou pelo braço, forçando-a a encará-lo.-"Me solta, ou vou..."

"Perdoe-me...não queria se rude com você."-murmurou, soltando-a."

"Aceito suas desculpas."-ela abaixou o olhar.-"Está arrependido?"

"Não."-beijou-a levemente nos lábios.-"Não me arrependo. E você?"

"Talvez devesse me arrepender por ter cedido."

Ela o empurrou delicadamente e sem olhar para trás, saiu do quarto, deixando-o só. Alguém nas sombras havia visto a sereia saindo de lá, e a olhou com ódio mortal.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tisifone andava de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos. A mulher chamada Tetis, com certeza havia se entregado ao imperador. Ódio...ciúmes...humilhação... isso a consumia naquele momento. Sua vida toda devotada a ele, e nem um olhar carinhoso recebeu em troca. E uma estranha ele...

Com fúria, Tisifone joga um vaso contra a parede, despedaçando-o. Lágrimas de raiva banhavam seu rosto. Isso não ficaria assim...

Continua...

Evanescence (Tradução)

Composição: Desconhecido

**Imaginário**

Engolindo no som do meu grito

Não pode cessar o medo

Das noites silenciosas

Ah, quanto eu alongo pelo profundo sonho dormente

A deusa da luz imaginária

(Coro)

Nos meus campos de flores de papel

E nuvéns doce de conções de ninar

Eu menti a mim mesmo por horas

E vi o meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim

Eu demorei na passagem da porta

O alarme do relógio gritando monstros

Chamando o meu nome

Me deixe ficar

Onde o vento vai sussurrar para mim

Onde as gotas de chuva em quanto vão caindo contam uma história

Se você precisa de sair do mundo em que você vive

Deite a sua cabeça e fique assim um pouco

Apesar de você poder não se lembrar do sonho

Algo espera por você para respirar de novo

(Coro)


	5. Capítulo 4

SEJA MINHA 

**Nota: Desculpe a longa ausência em postar esse fic...momentos de falta de inspiração são uma chatice...--""" (odeio esses Hiatos!)**

**Esse fic é um presente para a minha amiga Megawinsone.**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Tetis entrou no quarto que usava, fechando a porta atrás de si, e respirando profundamente. Como se deixou ser seduzida assim? Deveria ter resistido mais. Mas como negar o tremor que sentia toda vez que mirava aqueles olhos tão belos quanto melancólicos?

Do calor que seu corpo sentiu ao ser tocada por ele, beijada por ele. As lembranças da sua primeira noite com Hades a fizeram ruborizar.

"O que eu fiz?"-murmurou sentando-se no chão e abraçando as pernas, sentindo as lagrimas aflorarem.-"Preciso ir embora daqui."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hades fitava a paisagem da janela dos aposentos destinados a ele em seu templo. Era a visão agradável do mar, sob o sol da manhã. Mas o imperador não encontrava beleza alguma naquilo. O mar o lembrava da sereia no quarto não tão longe dali, que ela desejava retornar para ele, para bem longe de sua pessoa.

Por que se incomodava com essa idéia? Não já teve o que desejava? Possuiu a mulher, satisfez sua paixão...mas por que a idéia de deixa-la ir causava uma incomoda sensação ao seu estomago?

"Tolice."-resmungou dando-lhe as costas a paisagem.-"Esses sentimentos são tolices."

Já passara pela desventura de ter amado loucamente uma mulher e pela dor de ser rejeitado por ela. Como se arrependera do que fizera a Perséfone e a si mesmo. De imputar-lhe a doce deusa a infelicidade de viver na escuridão de seu reino. Nem o paraíso que fizera com seu poder nos Elíseos não foi capaz de fazer com que Perséfone lhe dirigisse um único olhar de gratidão, nem um sorriso doce...Só a sombra de tristeza e a revolta por sua condição,recebera em milênios de convivência. Uma união tão infeliz, que nem um filho sequer fora gerado, aumentando sua tristeza. Tornando-o cada vez mais frio e distante.

Até que finalmente cedera aos apelas de sua esposa e lhe deu a liberdade que tanto ansiava. Com profunda dor libertou-a de seu casamento infeliz, e permitira que ela partisse para o Olimpo, com a sua mãe Demeter. Voltou a ser Cora...e a solidão foi sua companheira desde então.

Jurou que jamais voltaria a permitir que o amor, esse tolo e inútil sentimento que Afrodite e seu indomável filho Eros tanto celebram e defendem, que Atena proclama ser sua maior arma, o dominasse novamente. Jurou jamais amar novamente.

"Não posso estar amando aquele mortal!"-dizia a si mesmo.-"Não posso."

Então se lembrou da maneira sensual que se rendera a ele. Dos gemidos, sussurros e suspiros que demonstravam o quão prazeroso havia sido ter compartilhado aquela noite de amor.

Amor! Novamente essa palavra o perseguia. Por todos os deuses, estaria realmente desenvolvendo esse sentimento por Tetis?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tisiphone cobria seu rosto e seu corpo com uma pesada capa, ao se aproximar das ruínas de um templo abandonado pelo tempo e pelo povo. Esperou ansiosa a chegada das pessoas que chamara. Ouviu o som de passos e virou-se para ver a chegada de vários homens mal encarados.

"Você é Tisiphone?"-um deles perguntara.

"Sim."-ela jogou uma bolsa de moedas de ouro antigas e preciosas.-"Ha mais destas, se realizarem um pequeno serviço para mim."

"Diga qual?"-perguntou o que era provavelmente o líder, um homem rude com um tapa olho sobre o olho esquerdo, enquanto examinava as moedas.

"Quero que levem uma pessoa para longe daqui. Para longe de meu senhor Hades."

"Quem?"

"Uma mulher chamada Tetis. Ela é uma sereia de Poseidon e..."

"Espere! Uma sereia?"-pediu o líder desconfiado.-"Sereias não são pessoas comuns. Uma sereia pode matar a todos aqui com um golpe só!"

"Não sou tola e sei que você não é também. São soldados que serviram Poseidon antes dele cair derrotado por Atena, que fugiram do Santuário Marinho para não morrerem."-afirmou com um sorriso maligno.-"Em todos os anos que serviu naquele lugar, não sabe como pegar uma sereia?"

"Acaso a mulher a que se refere, chama-se Tetis?"-perguntou interessado.

"Sim."

"Lembro-me dela."-e sorriu.-"Uma mulher linda! O preço que nos ofereceu triplicou."

"O que!"-Tisiphone espantou-se.

"Eu disse que a conhecia. E sei que ela não é uma simples mulher."-cruzou os braços.-"Diga-me, por que quer se livrar dela?"

"Não interessa!"-resmungou a sacerdotisa de volta.

"Se não me interessasse não perguntava. E não minta, saberei se tentar me enganar."

"Ela...se tornou amante de Hades. E eu a odeio por isso."-falou entre os dentes.

"Mulheres. Sabem ser vingativas quando ciumentas."-o homem comentou e deu uma gargalhada.-"O preço vai ter que aumentar mais...afinal, é a concubina de um deus. E se ele se enfurecer?"

"Conheço meu lorde."-deu um sorriso irônico.-"Logo se cansara dela."

"Então por que quer ..."

"Eu não gosto dela. Apenas isso."-sorriu novamente, de maneira maligna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um dia se passou desde aquela noite em que se entregara a Hades, e Tetis preferiu afastar-se do deus dos mortos, mas isto se provou ser uma tarefa difícil. Primeiro por estar em seu templo e por conseqüência, sua propriedade. E em segundo, a tentação de revê-lo era maior que sua força de vontade no momento.

Caminhando pelos jardins, viu Tisiphone dando ordens a um servo. Quando a sacerdotisa a viu, sorriu como se visse uma boa amiga.

"Parece-me mais bem disposta."

"Estou bem."-olhou para os lados como se não quisesse que mais ninguém as ouvisse.-"Tisiphone, o deus Hades disse que eu poderia partir quando estivesse recuperada. Pois bem, estou recuperada. Quando haverão barcos para me levarem ao continente, ou terei que sair daqui a nado?"

"Pretende voltar ao Santuário Submarino?"

"Não."-e baixou o olhar.-"Meu dever é com Poseidon. Devo partir o quanto antes."

"Eu posso providenciar isso."-falou Tisiphone seria.-"Embora eu já estivesse acostumada com sua presença. Tem sido uma companhia agradável, Tetis."

"Não posso ficar!"-falou com convicção.-"Tenho que ir."

"Partir?"-a voz profunda de Hades a assusta. Não havia percebido sua aproximação.

"Sim!"-respondeu sem encarar seus olhos.

Hades faz um sinal para que Tisiphone os deixasse a sós, e foi obedecido. Mas a sacerdotisa amaldiçoou a sereia por estar sendo tratada como uma reles criada diante de seu deus. Sozinhos, Hades refletiu antes de reiniciar uma conversa.

"Não quero que parta."-fala de uma vez.

"Prometeu que ao me curar, poderia partir."-ela o lembrou, já irritada.

"Sim...mas isso foi antes de compartilharmos minha cama."-respondeu com frieza.

"Quer me manter aqui como sua amante?"-perguntou perplexa.

"Não a considero uma amante qualquer, Tetis."-jamais a consideraria assim.-"Gosto da sua companhia, do seu jeito prepotente de se dirigir a mim, me tratando como um homem, ao invés do respeito que um deus mereça."

"Se espera que eu baixe a cabeça para você, esqueça."-virou o rosto.

"Eu não desejaria isso."-ele toca em seu queixo, e com vagar a obriga encara-lo.-"É exatamente este espírito indócil que me atrai em você. Sua beleza incomum...seus doces lábios."

Tetis engoliu em seco.

"Não quero que parta. Quero que fique, comigo."-precisava conquista-la...principalmente sua confiança.

Decidiu que o primeiro passo para conquistar sua confiança, era pedir sua permissão e não ordenar.

"Posso beija-la, Tetis?"

Tetis ficou estática, mas ao contrario do que ele esperava, ela não recuou. Um tímido passo para frente e o fitou, entreabrindo os lábios. Esse gesto, o deus do Submundo interpretou como um sim.

Conduziu-a para as sombras de seu jardim, e Tetis não ofereceu resistência quando a tomou nos braços. Escondidos pelas heras que cobriam muros e estatuas, sentindo o odor das flores, segurou-a pela nuca e inclinou a cabeça, beijando-a com ardor e sendo correspondido com igual entusiasmo.

Hades a pressionou contra uma coluna, seu corpo inteiramente colado ao dela. Tetis acariciava os cabelos longos e negros dele, fazendo com que o deus ousasse em suas caricias, tocando-a exatamente nos pontos que a fizeram suspirar e gemer de encontro a sua boca.

Por um instante a razão e o pânico falaram mais alto e ela murmurou:

"Vamos parar com isso...por favor..."

Porém, o que lhe restava de bom senso desapareceu quando ele acariciou seu rosto, os dedos seguindo a curva do pescoço e repousando atrevidos em seu seio.

"Quero você agora..."

O deus determinou, estreitando-a nos braços, e sem a menor pressa roçou-lhe os olhos e a boca com os lábios, ela não conseguiu mais resistir. Se entregou novamente a Hades...de corpo e alma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tisiphone entrou em seus aposentos com a fúria de uma tempestade, jogando ao chão os objetos que estavam em cima de sua penteadeira, quebrando-os. Depois mirou-se no espelho...tocando em seu rosto.

Sua beleza não era a mesma de quando chegara na ilha, e como tantas antes dela, caíram nos encantos do seu imperador, satisfazendo seus desejos carnais...mas todas eram na manhã seguinte esquecidas. Ele as usava para tentar apaziguar as saudades que sentia da esposa que amou e nunca fora correspondido.

Para Hades, Tisiphone era mais uma que compartilhou seu leito...por que não era assim com a sereia? Sentia ciúmes de todas as jovens que foram suas amantes...mas nunca sentiu ódio como o que sente por Tetis. Havia algo mais, um brilho no olhar de Hades todas as vezes que a via. Um brilho que nunca outra despertara...nem ela.

"Por que?"-murmurou ao tocar em uma marca de expressão em seu rosto.-"Por que não despertei aquele brilho em seu olhar?"

E com toda a raiva que mantinha dentro de si, quebrou o espelho jogando-o ao chão.

"Eu me livrarei dela."-murmurou.

Continua...


End file.
